1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for supplying a collision signal pertaining to a vehicle collision, a device for supplying a collision signal pertaining to a vehicle collision, a method for administering collision data pertaining to vehicle collisions, a device for administering collision data pertaining to vehicle collisions, a method for controlling at least one collision protection device of a vehicle, a device for controlling at least one collision protection device of a vehicle, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collisions involving vehicles can be a frequent occurrence in road traffic, especially in the area of intersections. The published German patent publication DE 60 2004 007 083 T2 discloses a driver-adaptive collision warning system, which outputs collision warnings at individualized instants in response to the behavior or attitude classification of an individual driver.